


G-Man/Gordon Drabbles

by SleekWoffle



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Psychological Horror, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleekWoffle/pseuds/SleekWoffle
Summary: Just two boys in a paradox void outside of space and time.
Relationships: The G-Man/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Gordon lay there. Stood there? What was the difference here. He didn't give a shit. His eyes were ineffable as he gazed deep into G-man's eyes, laying calmly despite G-man still being in him and his middle hand clenching Gordon's neck. He was gripping Gmans hair, not letting him get away. If he couldn't have freedom or power, he wasn't letting any bit of agency get away.   
He kissed him, not stopping until their violent kiss had them both splashed with each other's blood. He panted, was this the first time they had been together? No, he was certain it wasn't. This long descent into the great nothing they did, two stars orbiting each other and dragging everything with them… it only could end with one of them consuming the other or consuming everything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon is already out but hes still there where time is irrelevant. Gordon is given some freedom.

G-man watched his Gordon. Despite nothing having been said between them yet, the creature seemed to understand what its fate was. With its freedom, the lingering soul from the void had made a facsimile of the world it had come from and never been to at all.

"You coming in?" Gordon didn't look, but well… who else could visit him? He wasn't supposed to exist at all. He was carefully going through ideas of what he wanted most. His apartment? No… it was too painful. He scrapped all his work, leaving them in empty space. "Guess not…" he said before working on making some of Xen. It was easier to have that to give physicality some context here and not drive the paradox man mad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's too bored to be angry. Black Mesa style Xen mentioned.

Gordon sighed, laying his head in the river that couldn't drown him by the cliff he couldn't fall down. He had even made some head crabs to try and end this entrapment but mostly discovered that they were very catlike when it came to affection when they didn't desire to parasite off of you.   
But… he had such a view… he looked out into the endless existence that was Xen here. Fitting then, for an endless paradox to have an endless paradox. "What do you even get out of this? We both know I'm only real until reality comes back in." He asked. Not that he often knew if G-man heard him or not, but it was better than talking to himself. He flopped off of the cliff only to land at the top of the cliff, no worse for wear. His musing and his movement were halted easily by the feeling of a cold hand on his head, long fingers threaded through his unruly long hair.


	4. The Boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has it even reached 2020 in the half life universe? 
> 
> Also fluff for no reason.

You can have anything you want in a timeless, spaceless void, it turns out. 

Anything except freedom from your ridiculous human boyfriend while you're trying to sleep. 

"Gordon..." he grumbled with half open eyes before Gordon booped him with a giggle. He glared at him lovingly. 

Gordon ignored all warnings and snuggled up into him. Well... he supposed he could put him back to earth tomorrow. The Combine weren't going anywhere anyway. He could enjoy this for one more night.


End file.
